


Meadow

by GothRockFairy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Male-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Male-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Mpreg, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothRockFairy/pseuds/GothRockFairy
Summary: An angel and a demon welcome their first child into the world. Pregnancy was one thing but labor is a whole different realm for celestial beings.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	Meadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaytheJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/gifts).



> Finally gotten around to writing about these two love birds. This is a gift for KaytheJay who writes lovely stories about the ineffable family, and they did a request for me. I hope you like this maybe we could do a collab one day! The title is called meadow cause name of baby here don’t wanna give it away. 
> 
> -

In a cottage in South Downs, an angel and a demon were sleeping the night away cuddled up in their king size bed. They would need all the sleep they could get with the impending arrival of their child any day now. They had no idea Aziraphale could become pregnant but it was a very welcome surprise. Especially after everything they had gone through with the almost Armageddon. Domesticity suited the celestial beings. Their days had been spent preparing the baby’s room, and researching all they could about labor and delivery. Aziraphale wanted a non invasive home birth, not like they could of gone to the hospital with the whole half angel half demon baby thing, oh and a pregnant angel in a man’s corporation. Too many questions they didn’t want thrown at them by utterly dense humans. All seemed to be as expected, but then the angel began to toss and turn with utter annoyance.

Aziraphale was trying so hard to get comfortable which wasn’t likely being as big as a house these days. He grunted and let out a exaggerated breath as he just tried to let the pillows ease him back to sleep. He looked up at the ceiling for the next hour and then the twinges began to come. He waved the first one off….then another one came at 15 minutes. Then another one another 15 minutes….and then another at 13. Oh boy. 

“Crowley! Crowley!” He frantically shook his husband, nothing. “Anthony!” He continued to shake him until he finally got a response.

“Wot? Angel, you hungry again?” He stretched his lanky body with a yawn.

“I’m hurting Crowley. And they’re coming every 13 minutes.” He whimpered holding his husbands shoulder.

Crowley looked more alert. “Oh, angel you think this is it?” All he got was a slow nod. He swung himself over the bed and miracles his clothes on. “Right darling, you just breathe don’t worry. This is what we have been preparing for.” He kissed Azirapahle’s head.

Aziraphale swallowed the lump in his throat and layed back down on his side to breathe slowly through a contraction while Crowley went to retrieve their home made birth kit. The internet was a wondrous place.

4 hours into labor.

The contractions picked up ten minutes apart on the dot, Aziraphale doing his best to stay on top of them. Crowley would do anything he asked fetch ice chips, rub his back, hold him, anything the angel wanted. 

“Can I get in the bath love?” Aziraphale asked as they were swaying during a contraction. He groaned again pressing against Crowley.

The demon nodded, “Once you’re done I will get the water ready to go.” He kept his voice low and calm for his husband. And once it was through he went to their giant bath tub filling it with warm water. Crowley went back over to guide his husband gently into the bathtub, holding his hand as he did so.

6 hours into labor.

Towards the end of the bath after two hours Aziraphale was feeling the pain of active labor at five minutes apart. “Ngh ….Crowleey.” He lingered on his husbands name, “Out I want out!”

Crowley got up to unplug the water and help Aziraphale out getting him into a nice comfy nightgown. “I know angel, but you’re doing so well dove. Can I get you anything?”

Aziraphale whipped his head around “Your child out of me!?” He whimpered and gritted his teeth through a contraction and then let out some tears “I’m so sorry my dear boy please don’t leave I didn’t mean to snap!”

Crowley wrapped him in a soft hug swaying with him again”Hush love its alright I’m not going anywhere. I had 6,000 years to change my mind, so never fear love.” He helped walk him back towards the bed when he noticed something. “Angel did your waters go?”

“Oh…yes it appears they did, and I just got all clean.” He sighed greatly and then noticed the mess gone.

Crowley snickered “Darling its birth it’s one big mess but ill just make the mess go away don’t you worry I think we are very close.”

GO TIME

The contractions were one after the other and Aziraphale was sitting up on the bed legs bent. He was squeezing his beloveds hands. “NGH! OH LORD! Crowley I have to push now!”

Crowley went to the edge of where Aziraphale was and took a peak “Blimey! Yes you’re right! Okay angel when I tell you, give me a good big slow push. Alright ready….push!”

Aziraphale bore down with all his might screaming as he did so. Blast why did Eve have to eat that damn apple, oh yeah he was married to the reason why. His body was taken over by the pressure and nothing could be done. “Do you see anything?!” He yelled hoarsely as he was bearing down again.

“Yes! Angel heads coming right now!” Crowley pulled his little caddy towards him with supplies mainly the blanket and clamp. “So much hair angel.” He chuckled happily. “Heads born, give me another big push!” Crowley would help gently tug the baby along. It was a tandem team effort between Crowley guiding baby and Aziraphale pushing.

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF-“ Aziraphale didn’t get to finish whatever profanity was going to come out because he felt instant relief, and the best sound ever made that no music could compare to.

Crowley had caught their little one as they cried out announcing their arrival. “Oh…look at you…look at you beautiful. Angel it’s a girl. We wanted a girl.” Crowley began to dry her off and clamped the cord just right cause internet.

Aziraphale registered what just happened as he panted, “A girl. A little girl. Oh love.” He sniffled his tears now happy as he held his arms out as Crowley proudly placed the tiny baby with Crowley’s exact shade of red hair in his arms. “I would do this again for you. A thousand times over.” He gently stroked her chubby cheek. “Everly.”

Crowley nodded in agreement since that was the name they both picked for a girl. Crowley felt with the afterbirth nonsense, and the bed looked as if nothing had happened, and Aziraphale was clean of any fluids or not pleasant things. The two met in a sweet kiss to celebrate their newest member. 

“I love you.” Crowley murmured to Aziraphale kissing his damp curls a few times.

Aziraphale nuzzled against Crowley’s neck. “I love you. Couldn’t of done this without you dear.”

Together an angel and a demon were completely smitten by their newborn daughter who had to definitely be apart of the great plan. If not the great plan then definitely her parents.

Everly Marie Fell-Crowley  
Born May 31st 10:06 am  
6lbs 7 ounces 20 inches long.

**Author's Note:**

> Her birthday is the day the Good Omens tv show premiered! I love kudos and comments don’t be shy!


End file.
